Summer Days with the Hardy Boys
by minitoadstool
Summary: When Nancy and the Hardy boys finish up a case, sparks fly. Full of Fluffyness, if you don't like N&F then don't read. If you do well what are you doing reading this? Click it already ;


My brain felt fine. I needed to do something, the knock on my head wasn't that bad, just because I passed out Frank had overreacted seeming that my brain was worse off than it was. The look he had given me still had me all confused. I always have had feelings for him, but I just thought that it would pass with my teenage years. Now I wasn't quite sure. I thought of my iPod in my backpack. I looked around and saw that everybody had finished dinner.

"Laura, dinner was amazing, let me do the dishes I insist." She turned to look at me.

"Thank you Nancy, but with your little bump, I don't think that is a good idea," My eyes flickered to Frank who was giving me the "don't-you-even-think-about-it" look.

"On the contrary, I think it would be good to do something instead of just sitting on the couch, please let me at least do something for you," Her expression was unsure, I thought I saw her look at Frank, I looked at Joe and silently kicked him from underneath the table. I gave him a please look, hoping it might work.

"Mom, maybe this is something Nancy needs, maybe as a distresser?" He winked at me and looked at Frank.

"Only if you are careful." She looked at me with one of her many mother-hood looks, this time it was full of caution. The looks she gave me made me feel a part of the Hardy family. Everybody (mostly Frank) cleared the table which was unnecessary. I grabbed my iPod from my backpack. I headed into the dishes feeling a whole lot better

_-MEANWHILE-_

"Frank, Joe come here," We both looked up, and walked over to our mother. She looked at me straight on.

"Frank, Joe make sure Nancy is okay?" I nodded my head knowing she only meant me. Joe was distracted by his phone already when nodding his head. I cared about Nancy a lot. When I found her in the ally way from ditching Stevens and his "gang", my mind whirled when I realized that Nancy hadn't come back from calling her Dad. It didn't take me long to figure out he took her. Joe and I had pushed it to his secret warehouse in downtown Bayport. When I realized I she wasn't moving, well let's just say I don't think I have ran that fast in my life. I bent down and picked her up. She had a tiny cut on her forehead. Halfway when I was running to the car to see Joe to call for help she woke up and looked up at me,

"Frank?"

"It's Okay Nan, I got you, you're safe,"

"I jumped out of the car. I ran and then tripped; I don't think I was that important to them because they didn't come back for me." I realized that she relaxed into my arms; I swear she fit perfectly in them

"You can put me down now Frank, I am fine" I put her down, she swayed for a second as her knees started to buckle, I caught her before she could collapse, before she knew it she was back in my arms.

"FRANK!" She looked at me and tried to fight her way out of my arms. I tightened my grip on her. I smiled at her.

"Put me down, I can handle myself!"

"Oh, I know you can," I chuckled lightly to myself as she couldn't help leaning in again. I surely didn't mind.

"Hey Joe want to grab her for a second," He looked up from his phone, probably texting his now longtime girlfriend Vanessa Bender.

"No problemo," He ran over and took her still squirming. I couldn't help but notice as she didn't relax right away with him.

"JOE! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" He looked over at me and I shook my head slightly.

"Sorry Nan, Franks orders," He smiled as she still tried to squirm

"Just lay her in the backseat," She looked at me appalled

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The hospital of course," I looked in the rearview mirror to see her draw drop open.

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME I AM FINE!" Joe chuckled and slid in beside her making sure she didn't get out of the car.

We drove to the Hospital much to her utter happiness. Joe carried her into emerge, much to her embarrassment, I noticed she still wobbled slightly as they told him to put her in a wheel chair as she got down and stumbled a bit. I steadied her. She gave me the eye, as she crossed her arms as the nurse pushed her into the a room at the end of the hallway. 15 minutes later she walked out by herself wearing a smug smile on her face.

The nurse followed behind her and came over to us,

"When she tripped the rock she landed on just jogged her brain. She will be fine but I would at least rest for a couple of hours,"

"Told you I was fine," She said smugly. We walked out of the hospital as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You overreact!" I looked at her feigning hurt. She slapped my arm, when she started to run to the car. Joe and I both shared a look before running after her.

"What point of rest do you _not_ get!" Her only reply was a laugh.

I looked back at my mother and nodded, I was still concerned about her, as we made are way into the kitchen, I paused and looked inside the kitchen just outside the archway. Shocked at what I saw.

_-KITCHEN-_

I glanced around the kitchen, I plugged my iPod in and hit shuffle, music would help aid my troublesome thoughts over Frank. The first song that came on was "Two is Better than One," next "Bad Romance," by Lady Gaga this was not helping, songs like "I'm Yours," and "Everytime we touch,". If anything these songs were becoming worse and worse. I settled on "Rock this Country," by Shania Twain. I had started dancing around and doing the dishes at the same time, I was almost halfway done, it was only putting a few dishes in the handwash (something told me Laura knew I wanted to do the dishes as she did all the major stuff when the pot roast was simmering," My thoughts ran to the lyrics of this song, it was one of my favourite songs.

"_We're gonna rock this country__, __Every __**brown-eyed boy**__-every __**blue-eyed girl**__,"_**. **

I stopped dancing. I could not have paused the music fast enough as I tried to switch songs, Frank had brown eyes when mine were blue, that was too close for comfort. As I thought about it every song I listened to mentioned people falling in love. I sighed but not before I heard a light chuckle. I whirled around to see Frank AND Joe staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, hoping no one saw me.

"Yeah, you see Vanessa has wanted to take me to this club and I was just wondering if you could teach me a few moves…" Joe replied just as smoothly.

Oh….crap!

"Ha,ha,ha."

I looked at Frank who kept his mouth shut. I looked down at my hands which were fully of soapy water from resuming them from seeing Frank and Joe at the door. I put my hands back in the water making sure I had extra bubbles as I ran down the hallway leading out back. I got Joe first, _that weakling_, I thought laughing. Frank seemed to realize he was next as I ran towards him, the summer grass poking my feet. I ran into him as he stopped suddenly, I was not ready as he took my two arms behind me and held me with a hand behind me. Are faces were close. His eyes were smoldering as the summer sun hit them.

"Is that wise drew," I could feel his breath on my face tickle me, it smelt like peppermint. I looked at his lips before making eye contact again.

"Yes it is," I replied softly.

He smiled and leaned his lips down on mine, I knew it was going to happen, I couldn't stop myself still being surprised at how _right_ it felt. This was one summer I would never forget.


End file.
